Football (AzUrArInG)
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Football |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = Everyone (expect enemies); Rock (Best Friend), Pan, Brick, Crazy Face, Battery, Orange Ball, Purple Ball, Bill (rarely), Robo-Guy, Butterfinger (Girlfriend), Firedrop (Sometimes), Stool, Anyone who hates Shape World, Chair, Ice Ball |Row 4 title = , |Row 4 info = Bill (Usually Arch Rival), Red Ball, Varsity Jacket, Evil Football, Firedrop (Sometimes), Shape World cast (Mostly Pentagon), Anyone who likes Shape World, 666 |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = Unknown}} Football is a character created by AzUrArInG. He is the arch-nemesis of Bill. Personality Football is a nice and heroic person. Football likes to help people out, he wants to keep the world in peace and tries to stop villains from taking over the world. Relationships See Football/Relationships List of Appearances 2016 * Football Beats Bill (debut) (Unaired until 10 months later) * Race Riot (First official appearance) (First aired appearance) * Football is scared of spikes (First Solo Appearance) * The Football Gang 2017 * Football plays Spike as a Xylophone (Last B&W Appearance) * The Terror of Doom (First Color Appearance) * Object Masters Episode 1: The Debut * Object Masters Episode 2: A singing competition * Bill blows up the school and Football arrests him * The BTGM Movie (Brief appearance) * Character Elimination Two Party Episode 2! Look for the Golden (Recommended Cameo appearance) * Football blows Bill up * Football destroys Ratafak Plachta (Also known as Ratafak Plachta in a Nutshell) * Football Arrests Jeffy for 5 months, because Jeffy bullied Butterfinger * Red Ball Destroys the World Episode 1: The Order of the Red * Football fights Bill at the Moon * Objects Recommended Camp 2 Episode 1: Challenge 1 * Ultimate Character Voting 1 * Ultimate Character Voting 2 * Ultimate Character Voting 3 * Football Beats Bill (Remastered Version) * Ultimate Character Voting 4 *Battle to be KilleD Episode 2! Go Poop a Brick (Cameo) 2018 * Football gets punched by Bill * The Trap (Upcoming) * Trapped in the void (Upcoming) Trivia *Football was inspired by Firey from BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB. *Football is AzUrArInG's main OC. *Football was the second OC made by AzUrArInG, the First OC AzUrArInG made was Firedrop, who was made back in 2013. *Football has an alliance and has 5 members/friends in the alliance, which are Rock, Brick, Pan, Crazy Face, and Battery, who all appeared in AzUrArInG's channel. *Football first appeared in a short made in August 2016 called Football Beats Bill, however it was not released until about 10 months later (it was also Bill's first appearance as well). *One time Football had his design massively changed and looked nothing like AzUrArInG wanted (which would be Football's 4th design made by Pufferfishmax), but it was changed again to what AzUrArInG wanted Football to look like. *It shows that Football may have a fear of spikes. *Possibly, Football may become a cop due to him arresting bad guys. *Football had the most changed assets that was created by AzUrArInG, making by 6 assets in total so far, when he was created back in 2016 all the way to 2017. *Football was the first OC AzUrArInG made that was based off another OC. **Whereas with Firedrop, though created before, he wasn't made that was based off another OC. *Football dislikes villains and mean contestants. *Football can outsmart his enemies too. *Football can run very fast like Sonic the hedgehog. *Football can go crazy at times and would bonk his head upside down, while jumping. *Football is the first OC AzUrArInG made to be created in 2015. *Football is one of the two contestants to become a team captain in the original version of Object Masters, the other one being Spike. *Football has an evil version of himself called Evil Football (also made by AzUrArInG). *Football is the main character (and protagonist) in the roleplay forum AzUrArInG made called Football's Random Days. **Which is also the first roleplay forum that AzUrArInG made. *Football DOWNRIGHT HATES Shape World a lot and considers it as his #1 Worst Object Show of all time. *Football did appear in a poster for the video known as The Attack of Kavocko, along with Bill, and Purple Ball being seen in the poster as well, however the three never appear in the actual film itself. *Football was created in 2015, but wasn't used for projects made by AzUrArInG, up until the following year. *AzUrArInG decided to make Football act slightly similar to Bugs Bunny and the "lunatic" version of Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies. *Football doesn't like being called a brown piece of poop. *Football hates rip-offs of himself, as well as the other object characters being ripped off, or the show itself. Gallery New_Football_3_Pose_V2.png|Football pose made by Pufferfishmax untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dbvawpm.png|Football Pose made by AzUrArInG Football Fan-Made Pose.png|Football Pose done by BrownFamily1108 Football_3_new_asset_V2.png|Football's asset New_Football_3_Pose_lol.png|An Old version of Football Football_3_new_asset.png|An Old Asset of Football Football_4.png|A more older version of Football Football_Body_4.png|A more older Football asset Untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-daumd0f.png|Football seen in the Original version of Object Masters Untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dbbodjt.png|A very old version of Football American_football-1979px.png|A very old Football asset Football_shape_hi_by_azuraring-daukshm_(3).png|An very old unused backside asset of Football Default.jpg|Football's appearance in Race Riot Footballdebut.jpg|Football's appearance in his debut cartoon (Football beats Bill) untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dbs3j0z (1).png|Football vs. Bill image (Updated Version) Football Vs. Bill (Original).jpg|Football Vs. Bill Image (Original) pixel_of_gift__football_by_syronjoson-dbv09x5.png|Pixelated image of Football made by syronjoson untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dbycqyl.png|Football as an MLG Gangster Football posey wosey mcgosey fee fi fo fosey posey.png|Pose by Legoadam324 Football_3_new_asset_V3 backside.png|Football's backside asset Football_3_new_asset_V4 lines.png|Football's lines Football_3_new_asset_V5 top.png|Football's Top asset FootballAndStool.png|Football and Stool Screenshot 2018-03-07 at 7.53.23 AM - Edited.png|Football Holding A sign saying Shape World Sucks!!!!! (Notes: He's mad because he's telling the people who like Shape World that Shape World Sucks!!!!!) Bubble Wand Cameo.png|Football seen in Red Ball Destroys The World (With an Old asset) FootballBurnsShapeWorldInAFire.png|Football burns Shape World in a fire Foot.png|Football pose made by ScrapperNSaranctha bill_on_foot__request__by_berrieisbannedagain-dc4rmvz.png|A fan-art image of Football and Bill made by BerrieIsBannedAgain arch_rivals_by_gabby0004-dc55ty4 (1).png|A fan-art image of Football and Bill made by Gabby0004 Name in other languages * كرة القدم (kurat alqadam) - Arabic * フットボール - Japanese * 미식 축구(mishik chuggu) - Korean * Futbol - Turkish * Fußball - German * Football - French * fútbol - Spanish * 足球 (zúqiú) - Chinese * футбол (futbol) - Russian * bóng đá - Vietnamese Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Helpful Category:Nice Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Category:Main Protagonist Category:Awesome Category:Smart Category:Extremely Likable Category:Happy Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Mature Category:Contestants Category:American Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Kind Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Handsome Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Object Masters Category:Sometimes Crazy Category:Hyper sometimes Category:Arms and Legs Category:Strong Category:Powerful Category:Hero Category:Fast Category:Can Fly Category:Cool Category:AzUrArInG's OCS Category:Bill Haters Category:AzUrArInG Category:Rock Fans Category:Red Ball Haters Category:Protagonist Category:Major Protagonist Category:Shape World Haters Category:Unknown Ages Category:Objects At War Haters Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Football's Alliance Category:Crazy Category:Loyal Category:Insane sometimes Category:Very Nice Category:Super Nice Category:666 Haters Category:Green Rocky Fans Category:Sometimes Dumb